The Eyes of Perception
by TheatricAngelofmusic
Summary: Could a girl whom the trio have never thought of as anything but a student for the past six years,conceal a key to defeating the Dark Lord?Secrets unwind to the sound of their ticking past as they discover they may have overlooked a very important detail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Authors note: Alright, I do not own any of these charecters but I really wishI did. Please Review, it makes me really want to grow and continue as a writer so comment away! And please no gramarical issues I already know there are probably several. Thank you.

Chapter one

Rose Aura gazed at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry snow gently falling on her lashes. The aroma of the dinner feast wafted from the Great Hall, but something stronger than hunger kept her wandering.Looking twoards the heavens she stood gingerly by the lake sealed in ice where she had spent so many summers dreaming.Pure white snow flakes swirled in her path illuminating the castles usual beauty, capping the moutians, and covering the grounds in a glittering sheet. It was the most lovley site she had ever dreamed of. But yet something was missing from this scenery.A glimpse of him...Her silky shoulder length brown hair blew in a sudden whirl wind of Ice. She shivered her Cheeks brushed with pink.Her hazel eyes sparkled over fantizsing over a certain wizard boy.

She sighed heavely. This was to be her sixth year at hogwarts and somehow she felt grown up and mature in a way she never imagined. Her life at the school had become all the more exicting when she had aqquired Harry potter, Hermione granger, and Ron Weasly as her close compainions.She was quite partial to Harry though.Ever sience she watched him board the train in her first year she knew she didnt want to see him go.Rose had begun to be astir with emotions she had never expiarinced as they both matured a little.For awhile it was hard to sleep or eat trying to sort out this most difficult situation. Harry didnt even know she had any thoughts of him. She really preferred him not to know and to have feelings for her first. It was riddiculos, she did not want to ruin the friendship she had shared with them.

At sometimes she felt like an outsider from the insepreable trio. After all they were a year her senior.Hermione was the only living soul she had mentioned this to one day in the common room.Hermione always told Rose she had caught Harry gazing at her when she was least aware of it."Maybe he was looking at something andI was in his way." She suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes emphitheticly.Its so obvious theres frission between you two.I can feel it and so can everyone else. How can you possibly be so thick? "Well", "I suppose i never noticed this"frisson" before". Its knew to me Hermione. Rose smiled, "But I belive you and Ron have Quite alot of it". Hermione Rolled her eyes once more with a slight dramatic twinge."Please". she droned. Im far to busy studying to even think about something so idiotic and time consuming. Rose hid her laughter. She knew the feelings hidden behind the books piled upon the desk.

But in truth Rose had learned so much and had such an enjoyable time sneaking of for late night rendevouz in the library, and staying up all hours in the common room. She wanted to remain a child forever, and didnt wish a romance to spoil a never ending friendship. She had kept to herself mostly. She had tried to get over Harry, as she watched himcarry out a romance withCho. The night after thesecret club for defense against the dark arts was the worst of her life.She was around the corner when she saw Harry kissingCho under the mistle toe. After that,she seriously felt like giving Cho a dose of love potion in her morning pumkin juice, and making her fall in love with a rock.Now though shehad nothing against Cho, and had branched out and made new friends over the past years. Visiting Hagrid with her friends was also remotley fun unless there was some thing possibly deadly in the house, or he was cooking which was in fact deadly it self. And even to her great supprise her magic had improved a great deal sence she started really getting into it.

Professor Dumbledoor had even commented on her gift for powerful magic. Hementioned somethingabout it comingfrom a powerful soul,and percived that she had the ablity to do great things... "A power full soul." She played his booming voice over in her mind. What did he mean by that? What kind of great things was she able to do?Well, she supposed not flunking Herbology was a hard thing to achive, and that would be pretty "great"as far as she was concerned. But Rose was so blind to what was in front of her...she would be soon tosee what was in front of her opposed to what she knew she saw in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose strolled towards the castle the courtyard abuzz with young, bubbly first year chatter. She began to turn towards the Quiddich pit but something stopped her dead in her tracks. There over by an icy stone bench sat none other than Harry Potter! She screamed inwardly. Oh no! He had spotted her looking at him... "Hi Rose" Harry called waving. Her cheeks burned. "Um...oh hello Harry" she managed to force out instead of HI! I think your so fit! She scolded her self at the embarrassing thought... "Can i show you something"? He asked fingeringanobjectin front of him." Yeah sure, she replied almost a little too loud". She walked over entranced by his brilliant green eyes.His ravenous hair was speckled with small flakes of snow that fell gently now as opposed to whirl winding from the skies. Rose shivered from something other than the freezing chill in the air. Harry grinned tapping the compass like object whimsically with his wand. "Hagrid gave this to me". He held it up to let the tiny swirls in the metal shine."He told me he no longer needed it." "And he figured the new nifflers he had purchased would go mad tryingto findit..."So it was an early Happy Christmas present". She studied the intricate little object in awe." What is its function?", she questioned running a finger over its smooth golden little dials." "It can revealthe ghosts and invisble walls, as well as creaturesin the castle." Harry said eleborating exicitedly."It can also point you twoards what you momentarily desire and guide you down paths when your lost ." Only things in Hogwarts that aren't heavily guarded though."Oh!" Rose cried "thats very interesting!." "And usefull for getting out of a fix!". I knew you would think so", Harry smiled looking pleased. "Do you suppose it accompainies the marauders map?", she inquired. "I cant imagine so", he paused in thought."Otherwisesurely Suirius would have mentioned something." "Yes I am sure he would have",she said gently noticing the pain in Harrys eyes."Did you show this to Ginny?", I am sure she would be interested in it, she loves this sort of thing you know! Rose had felt as if she had said the wrong thing by the odd expression on his face."Oher"... he stammered, lookingslightly hurt and embarrased."We sort of broke up." "Oh...sorry its impossible for me to keep track of these things",she sighed appologetically. Than he tapped the tiny compass back into looking like a pocket watch and stood". "I am going to look for Ron and show him!" "I bet he is with Fred and George!" He smiled hissadness fading into snow."Last I heard they were working on blowing up the school as a promotion for Weaslys Wizarding wheezes." Rose stifled a laugh, "Yeah thats the Weasly twins!" "See you later Harry," she called walking hurriedly towards the Great entrance. Rose smiled all the way not even a care slipping into her Holiday mind set. Little didRose realise there were things in her midst that would change most unfortunatley very soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Rose brushed off all other of her thoughts about Harry.It had kept her strolling in the icy courtyard for hours. And Once again she felt like trailing him through the castle.Just this morning she was playing james bond casting spells,spying,and looking through books at him in Library. Eventually though the librarian told her to cut it out,and that was the end of that she thought, grinning at her desperate mesures.

She sat down, watching the sky become a darker gray, foretelling night. More snow fell from the skies, and she thought that she had better be heading inside. Rose quickly dashed through the enveloping cold twoards the castle entrance. Walking through the tall aged wooden doors she entered the enourmous grand foyer.Her school loafers clicked against the glistening marble floor.The magical glow of candle lights flickered on the ritch emblemed taspestrys bearing their reds and golds in the dimmed lights.Dark wooden chests displaying tresures lined the stone walls igniting the flames dancing through the castle.

It was so...silent it was almost eiree she thought a slight chill running down her spine. Usually there were many students chatting and fluttering about the entry way. Glancing around the regal castle foyer she slowly walked up the stairs clutching her wand at the ready. She walked tensley down the coridors her robes swishing in the glow of the vague fading light.Rose strolled about the halls admiring the Goblets and trophys that gleamed with jewels aflame bodly engraved. Portraits hung there detailed pictures stirring and moving restlessley about the castle. An old wizard yawned in His golden frame catching her off gaurd. She stared at his sparkling silver beard and his rounded specticles."You girl, you better hurry off Gryffindor, that Slitheren boy is causing trouble." "Nasty those Slitherens, never did like them..."

As she neared the tower ashadowed figure pentracted the deathly scilence. She gasped in fright pointing her wand shakily in the direction of the movment. Rose was quite unprepared to hear a framiliar stiff laugh from the shadows.

Draco malfloy stepped into the light his eyes glittering sinesterly. He smirked aroggently looking extremly pleased with himself, his infamous trait.

"Well, well if it isnt miss Aura wandering the halls all alone. What happened to the know-it-all,Potter and the Weasel?"Your grand saviors"."Rose glarred daggers at him clenching her wand." Leave my friends out of this you jerk" she spat her wand burning into her palm. You amuse me when you re mad'', he scoffed. She tried to manuver around he but he stepped in time to her movements and blocked her only path.

''Im serious Malfloy", she said folding her arms sauclily. "And you will do what about that exactly'', Draco smirked. "I will put a leg locker jinks on you, and trust me you wont be walking any where for weeks." Rose shot at him scowling. "Well arent we sassy?", he mocked backing away."Remember Aura, Ihave high friends in high places". "If you knew what was good for you, you would do well to respect me."

"Yeah whatever malfoy" she smiled scarcasticly at the stupidness of it.The malevolence in eyes was evidently shinning through along with another strange look she could not quite place her finger on. He looked a little flustered. "Draco, can you just stop being full of it and stand aside so I can pass?"

He smirked, and moved backwardcreating a barrier between her andthe stair case to Gryffindor Tower.

"Malfloy,you are such a jerk, get out of the way or I am reporting you to Proffesor Mogonagal!"

She glared in cancerous loathing in him.She began to turn on her heel.He grabbed her arm but she stepped on his foot.

"Respect your boyfriend", he shot back hissing vicously. "What!", she questioned in alaughablehorror." "You really are mad Malyfloy, after all." She rolled her eyes.

"You heard me he said you do everything I say and I wont kill that sniveling Potter".He directed his wand at her throat. "Or you". "Remember that I know very powerful people".Including the names other cowards dare not to speak" With a flash he spun around in the other direction,cape fluttering in the distant hallway leaving Rose shock tainted and shiveringin the bitter dark.


End file.
